Daddy's Little Girl: An Avatar the Last Airbender Legend of Korra fic
by Avatar freak01
Summary: Whats it when daddy's little girl isn't daddy's little girl anymore come read these 3 one shots and find out! Suckish summary i oboe but the story's worth it


Daddy's Little Girl: Lin

Lin had been out with her dad and his friend Ava all day they took her to the park out to eat they even took her to a probending match  
"Why didn't we bring mommy?" Lin asked as they left the probending match and her dad said goodbye to his friend "mommy didn't want to come" he answered her his daughter who had still remained oblivious to the fact that him and toph had been only dealing with each other and Ava was his girlfriend "next time?" she asked a hopeful smile spreading across her face "next time"

"Where were you!" Toph yelled as they entered the house "i just took her out" "yeah mommy" Lin said as toph picked her up "daddy and Ava took me out for food and to the park and even a-" "Ava?" Toph interrupted then she looked at her 'husband' "what did i tell you about that!" She started to raise her voice "i told you i didn't want her around my baby!" "She wanted to spend some time together Toph! I don't see anything wrong with that, she likes Lin and didn't have a problem with me bringing her! So whats yours?" "I don't have to explain myself to you if u don't want her around my kid i don't want her around my kid!" "She's my kid too I have just as much say in where she goes and what she does as you do" Toph put Lin down and walked over to him; Lin hated when her parents fought she covered her ears and shut her eyes tight trying to keep tears from spilling out of them but her efforts were futile "listen Moo Chee who carried her for 9 months? Me. Who was in labour for 12 hours? Me. Who's there to put her to bed every night and is right there again when she wakes up? Me. Who makes her breakfast lunch and dinner even though the spirits know I can't cook? Me. Who puts a roof over her head clothes on her back? Me. I do any and everything for her so don't you dare even think about saying you have equal rights." "Whatever" Mo said tired of the argument this resulted in a screaming match between the two  
Lin stood frozen in place crying hard she knew this argument would end badly "you know what?! I've had enough of you! Pack up your shit and get the hell out my house!" This made Lin bolt across the room and cling to her fathers leg he didn't even notice because he was screaming at Toph to get herself together and telling her she was crazy and she needed him that only made her scream at him louder and him to match her tone and she would tell him over and over again to get out they continued to fight until Mo gave a defeated sigh "fine" he agreed to leave and tried to walk away to gather his things "daddy! Daddy don't leave ill do anything to keep you here with me" she cried her mom might not need him but she did "can't you see how much I need you" she put extra emphasis on I, he tried to walk again he had no choice but to leave "daddy!" She cried again "daddy don't leave mommy's saying things she doesn't mean she doesn't know what she's talking about" she looked back and forth to her parents who didn't seem to be listening "somebody hear me out" she said and let go of Mo's leg and dropped to her knees as he walked up the stairs; she put her hands together and said a silent prayer 'spirits listen tell him that he's got a home and he doesn't have to go spirits save him I would do anything in return ill clean my room try hard in school I'll be good I promise you spirits, spirits, I pray to you' she stayed there on the floor hands clasped together Mo walked back down the stairs suitcase in hand and walked over to her and bent down so they were eye to eye "no matter what happens you'll always be my little girl" he forced a smile she only shook her head "no daddy" she cried, her eyes begged him to stay "I love you Lin" he kissed her forehead and opened the door that she'd been sitting in the path of and the sun shined down on her the light glistening off her tears he looked back at Toph who had her back turned crying silent tears and at his baby-girl who was watching him leave a sad expression on her face them he looked forward he closed the door leaving taking the sun with him.  
She was daddy's little girl

Daddy's Little Girl: Kya

She hadn't slept in weeks she was scared that if she even closed her eyes he'd leave Katara had tried just about everything the doctors even tried their hand but it was getting harder for him to breathe his lung had burst his heartbeat had gotten slower and slower they said one day he'd fall asleep and wouldn't wake up  
She sat there hand in hand with him she had finally gotten her mother to go to sleep but she would only 'rest her eyes' and sit in the corner chair  
She sat there and looked at him it broke her heart to see the strongest man she'd ever known wasting away to nothing in that hospital room she watched him sleep his chest slowly going up and down a tired expression across his face the closed her eyes and let tears drop "daddy... Daddy don't leave ill do anything to keep you right here with me" she paused taking a shaky breath "can't you see how much i need you" she cried harder "daddy" she cried "daddy don't leave the doctors are saying things they don't mean they don't know what they're talking about" she weeped they had to be wrong he would make it he always did he still slept through her begging she looked back at her sleeping mother "somebody hear me out" she closed her eyes and said silent prayer 'spirits listen tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go spirits save him I would do anything in return please don't let him go I'm begging you so let him open his eyes I need a little more time spirits, spirits, I pray to you' Aang blinked his eyes open and was shocked by the image he saw his only daughter holding onto his hand for dear life eyes closed tears pouring down her cheeks when he returned the squeeze she opened her eyes and leaned in to hug him he returned it with all his strength "no matter what happens you'll always be my little girl" he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead then he closed his eyes "I love you" he said softly she thought he'd just gone back to sleep but when she pulled away from him his chest didn't move his face was expressionless she began to cry silently her father was gone "you know it doesn't matter if he's here or not if it's in this life or the next..." Katara kissed her temple and then looked at her husband "you'll always be daddy's little girl" she left letting a single tear escape her eye"i love you too daddy" she kissed his cheek and left the room  
She was daddy's little girl

Daddy's Little Girl: Kayla

Kayla sat at the back of the doc watching the soldiers say goodbye to their families it was a sad sight all the crying children mothers and wives most of them were her family. Her father Bumi was going to leave for three years no vacation and she didn't know what to do she spoke quietly only enough for her ears to hear "daddy...daddy don't leave ill do anything to keep you right here with me can't you see how much i need you" she watched father begin to put his bags on the ship "daddy" she cried his name "daddy don't leave" she thought of his commanding officers the ones making him leave "the officers are saying things they don't mean they don't know what they're talking about" she looked at her mother grandmother grandfather aunts uncles they all looked happy, proud "somebody hear me out" she got up and started to run towards him saying a prayer inside her head 'spirits listen tell him that he's got a home and he doesn't have to go spirits please don't let him go I'm begging you so open up his eyes I need a little more time to tell him I love him more than anything in the world spirits save him I would do anything in return ill clean my room try hard in school I'll be good I promise you spirits, spirits I pray to you' Bumi spotted her running and dropped the bag he had slung across his shoulder and let her jump into his arms a single tear falling from her eye "no matter what happens you'll always be my little girl. I love you Kayla" he said stepping back to look at her "I'm proud of you baby girl" he then kissed her forehead; she remained silent but her eyes spoke volumes he boarded his ship and left her there on the dock; her mom pulled her back trying to leave but she walked back up to the edge "Daddy! Hey daddy!" He looked back at her and she raised her hand slowly to her head saluting him he gave a toothy smile and returned the motion they stood like this until they each saw the other disappear into the distance "I'm proud of you too" she nodded her head agreeing with herself "you know there's no stronger love in the world then the one between a daddy and his little girl" her mother spoke softly in her ear and then walked away closely followed by her daughter who let another tear fall "I love you daddy" she said looking in the direction of the boat she could no longer see and she had a feeling he heard  
She was daddy's little girl

~End~

[the deepest love that's known to man one that's sure to last, is the one thats unconditional to anytime that's passed. Like a diamond is forever, much more precious than a pearl, the one that only fathers have, for Daddy's Little Girl]

•

A/N  
Ok I don't know if Bumi has any kids but if he did I'm guessing him leaving would be somewhat like that also this idea has been on my mind and i think it turned out good hope you enjoyed  
Song: daddy's little girl by Frankie J


End file.
